Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by ColorM
Summary: A songfic. He can hear it on the window sill–the soft, mumble hum. He doesn't even have to think twice about who it is. He doesn't find himself bothered that she's around. All he can think about is how lovely her voice sounds, tonight.


_**A/N: **First Teen Wolf fanfiction! So, sorry if I did an awful Stiles. He's kind of a very hard character to do. So, sorry._

* * *

**ARE YOU LONESOME TONIGHT?**_  
_

* * *

Stiles doesn't know why he can't sleep. It's a perfectly, good Sunday night. He's done his homework–not all of it, but it's practically done. He doesn't have to deal with werewolves, well, not that he knows of. And, he's cleaned his room, kind of, there's still some trash. But that's beside the point, he did everything.

He still couldn't go to sleep, at freaking _all_.

It wasn't making him mad, it was only fueling his exhaustion. And every time he thought sleep was on it's way, his eyes would go dry, close and then suddenly flicker open.

He just wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. There was absolutely nothing he could do. He's tried taking some sleeping pills that were in the back of his cabinet, it didn't work. He tried tea, didn't work. He tried watching some television, didn't work.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Stiles was tired. He just needed some–

Wait a minute. He can hear it on the window sill–_the_ soft, mumble hum. He doesn't even have to think twice about who it is.

It's Erica.

He doesn't find himself bothered that she's around. He's actually thankful, because the soft, milky humming is bringing his eyes to droop.

All he can think about is how lovely her voice sounds, tonight.

_Are you lonesome tonight_, he recognizes the song. He's just not so sure who it's from. But as her humming continues, it doesn't even seem to matter. He just begs that she goes on.

_Do you miss me tonight?_

He's never ever heard her sing, but he decides that she sings well. He can't critique how amazing she's doing, because his brain is falling into not-giving-a-damn mode.

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

Stiles isn't even sure if he's still listening, but he can still hear her honey voice drift. As he falls into a slumber that he thought would have been impossible to achieve tonight.

He spends all of the next day trying to find the song. Finding himself humming to it–_once _Mr. Harris calls him out. Saying that he truly appreciates his new found music taste, but he needs to be quiet for the rest of the class. And, it doesn't help that Erica won't speak to him. Or even share a glance.

He tries to search up the song, but all he can manage to do, is hum. He doesn't even know any words yet. It's driving him crazy.

And the next night, he does the same routine. Except this time, he is falling asleep–trying not to.

But her voice, starts to singing lightly into the window. And it makes his eyes droop again. He tries to fight them open, but they just slowly and gracefully shut close. But just before he falls into sleep. He hears her softly sing a new line:

_Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day?_

And he promises that he's not going to forget that line.

And he doesn't. He scrambles to ask Mr. Harris if he knows. But all Mr. Harris said was the one and only line Stiles couldn't stand: "Get to class."

He tries Google searching it up, but his dad catches him, and asks him about his homework. Of course, Stiles hasn't done it yet, so his dad shuts it off and tells him to get it done. So he doesn't get to find the song.

It's beginning to piss the hell off Stiles.

So, he prepares himself for tonight. He's drunk about three bottles of Redbull. And he has the energy to suffice for the night.

But once she starts singing again, her voice drowning his thought. The energy starts to leave his body, quicker than it took for him to get it in. And it's making him mad; he doesn't want to fall asleep.

But she gives him yet another line; just enough to drive him back to sanity.

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

And he falls asleep, just like that. Three drinks of Redbull and he falls asleep. He's starting to think that he just wants an excuse to listen to her. Going through all this trouble, just for a damn song.

The next day, he actually tries to surf the internet, trying to find it. So he finally finds it though, and it's a great song. And it took locking the doors and silent clicking for him to get there. He even jumped when he heard the song softly play on the speaker. _But..._

Erica sings it better.

And it suddenly becomes a problem for Stiles, because her vocals aren't even that good. They're a little too off tune, and don't even reach the notes. But, it's just that that makes it even more perfect.

It's the reason he scrolls down on the screen and decides to actually learn the song.

And, it's a little sad, because for the rest of the day, he's humming it continuously. It becomes Stiles' most favorite song.

He even gets in trouble for singing too much. Scott telling him:

"Dude, what's wrong with you? That is like way too much Elvis in one day."

"Yeah, I know, but for some strange reason–_I _don't care. Elvis has suddenly become a part of me."

So, he ignores him, and hums all the way back to bed. Even humming his way through dinner, pretty sure that he freaked the hell out of his dad. And, it didn't even occur to him that Erica was smirking the whole way through. Watching him hum his way to class.

She liked it, she liked it a lot.

Stiles, for the fifth time this week, went to bed early. In hopes that Erica would sing, just once again.

And she did.

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

He sang to himself, just to see if she would tag along. Because he liked her voice that much.

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there_?

The words seem to flow out of his mouth so gracefully. Erica liked the way he sang, that she stopped herself from trying to sing with the boy tucked in his bed.

"You sing nice." She mumbled quietly.

But Stiles wanted to hear her sing. It wasn't an amazing voice, but it was...it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You sing better."

She only chuckled, before singing the next line alone.  
_  
__Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

And then finally, they both sang together.

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

And for the first time, she didn't sleep lonesome that night. She slipped into his window, and snuggled close to the droopy, eyed boy. Mumbling into his ear, just one last time: "I guess we're not so lonesome anymore."

* * *

_**A/N: **Was it good? Only constructive criticism welcomed._


End file.
